pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CandaceFan/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:American che page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:12, August 3, 2010 DID YOU?! DID YOU WATCH SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU?!!!!! IT WAS AWESOME! PHINEAS WAS SAD,SUPER ANGRY,AND WELL HE WAS ONLY HAPPY IN HALF OF THE EP.! AWWWEEESOOOMMEE!! AND DID YOU SEE WHEN THEY WERE STRANDED ON THE ISLAND HE WAS FREAKING OUT! ZOMG!!!!!! AHHHHH! :)I love it when Phineas is sick! That means I can be Nurse HyperHearts58! Doctor of Love! :) 01:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Please, more Q sorruDolphin8 01:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Doo you want me to make a picture of Calido Xin?I love it when Phineas is sick! That means I can be Nurse HyperHearts58! Doctor of Love! :) 03:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) PS It's me Hyper :) Ok!I love it when Phineas is sick! That means I can be Nurse HyperHearts58! Doctor of Love! :) 03:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok! It's up! :)I love it when Phineas is sick! That means I can be Nurse HyperHearts58! Doctor of Love! :) 03:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) How can you NOT know who Didi is?? I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 12:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, okayz. I just feel like I'm cheating when people who don't have any idea who Didi is vote for her. :/ 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 13:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) question ok so this is a question about the questions you left for my Q&A on my talk page (ow.. that hurt my head...) ill still answer all your outher questions but I just wanna let you know first: 1 the break will end later today, see when ever it cuts off randomly that means i was working on it but like my mom called me or the computer crashed or something but whenever I go to a break it either means I am WAY to tired to wright anything that makes sence or I am going to go someplace and do not have time to write (but i will usually answer the unanswered Q's the next day) and Whats a God-complex? Oh and thanks for asking questions! I am realy excited to answer them :D (sigh.. I just realised that I am STILL Alberts only fangirl....Team Doofenshmirtz 13:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) God-complex: When you think you know everything.PhineasxIsabella123 14:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok thanks! Team Doofenshmirtz 14:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) My blog I don't know why you can't comment anymore. I didn't block you or anything. Maybe you couldn't comment at the moment because of some internet problem. The server was down and pretty laggy yesterday. Which blog are you trying to comment on? -Heinz84 4:39 PM 08/05/10 Nevermind. It fixed itself. And it was your blog, btw. P&I4EVAH! 20:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Not really, except for the title :) Plus, my story is going to be randomer. :) 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 23:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Plus, I HATE Ferbetchen, (it will never happen!), so nix that from similarities. 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 23:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey its me Hyper! Watcha doin?! :)HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 23:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha lol love the little comic there,that's cool that ur making another song :DHyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 23:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Saw on AG's talk page you were looking for the consent template. (Yes, I look around when people are talking on talk pages. It's how I know everything. :3 ) Go edit one of your pages (any one of them) and type: . The result is this: I made the template, too. I'm cool like that. :3 [[User:American che|'American che]]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 02:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Yes I am! I will update the Q&A tomorrow but I cound not be on today D: anyway I also thought I would tell you why I do the breaks, Its either because I ran out of questions or I am tired or tired of wrighting and if it just cuts off mid sentence that means my internet crashed LOL soo Yeah... (Team Doof is OUT peace! Team Doofenshmirtz 03:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I like your questions! Questions=Awsomeness! LOL please keep them comming! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 03:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC){YAY! I am still Alberts only fangirl!} Congrats! Best Best-Friend Awarded to: P&I4EVAH! From: HyperHearts58 Sorry I tried to put the real cirtificate but it wouldn't let me! ANWAYS,CONGRATS! No prob Just somthin to tell you how much I friend you! :3HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 04:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Omg I was just about to do that! big coincidink! ;)HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 04:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna get you! Me:(smacks ferb upside the head) Me:Yeah but I still love you I mean I generally hate Phinbella but you know I'm forced to like it! Me:(Kisses Phineas on the cheek) Phineas:Okay! :3 SORRY ITS ALMOST 12 I WILL TALK AGAIN ASAP TOMMORW SORRY! :) see yah!HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 04:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! To Isabella Me:(goes up to isabella) Isabella:You already did it? Me:Yeah he no longer will think you have an attitude. Personally sure you get a little angry but that's normal. Last nights sudden disappearance Every night my computer shuts off at 1:00 am thnx to a little thing my dad put up here! Thnx dad! :)HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 10:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) First of all, Daisy doesn't look anything like Isabella. So, yeahz. And next time, can you please check my character's page to check if they look likeyour's okayz? It's not hard work click on a link. Aww Thnx! :3HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 23:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Me: Hey Phin! (kisses him back) GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 15:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :) Hey! Me:Hi Phin! And hi P&I4EVAH! Thnx! Me: Thanks Phineas! She's actually based off of me! I'm Fillipino. And all the things of her except for being rich! (Gives Phineas a kiss on the cheek)Love yah! GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 04:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Heyz Hey thanks for asking questions on my Q&A :D but I have a question about your question (wich I will answer on the Q&A). What kinda story are you doing (with Alice)? like what is the main plot? If I know that than i will let you know if you can use her (you probly can i just would like to be sure :) Team Doofenshmirtz 21:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC){"Woo hoo Team Doofenshmirtz".. gotta love SBTY...} Alright! That sounds cool.. But can you like leave the story on my talk page or something first just to be sure it is like acurate and stuff? (and just to be sure that its ok) No offence or anything it is just that.. no one has ever realy liked any of my charicters before I am sure it will be awsome!! (LOL)Team Doofenshmirtz 21:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC){JPOP!!} Ok It's all good! I dont have like a deadline or anything LOL just whenever you get around to it (I am SUPER excited to see what you do!) Team Doofenshmirtz 22:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC){Where is my pasta? Oh here it is!} Hey! Me: Hey Phineas! Hey P&I4EVAH!! (kisses Phineas on the cheek)+(Fist-bumps P&I4EVAH!) GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 23:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :3 Me:(blushes while wobling around) GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 23:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: The story Ok that sounds alright except she has to be like realy secretive about her dads job and her mom might be Ferbs mom so keep that in mind (and I know this is like a spoiler question but do they find her mom?)Team Doofenshmirtz 18:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I just read it and liked it! The end credit thing made me laugh! Awsome story! Hey is it alright if (not anytime soon) I could do that story but from like Alice's POV? I would probably change some things to make it more spy-ish but I would give you the summary first but the plot would be almost the same Team Doofenshmirtz{did I mention I loved the story?} 20:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Awsome! Thanks :D and you can use Alice whenever you want! (just let me know first LOL) Team Doofenshmirtz 20:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC){That my friend is classified information!} Er, what? [[User:American che|'American che']]{ferte in noctem, animam meam...} 20:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Long time no see, or talk, or chat,or watever! You know what I'm talking about! :)GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 01:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) PS This is HyperHearts58! :)GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 01:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Aww Thnx! Me:Aww thanx you guys! :3 GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 02:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It's obvious he didn't. Calm down, Phin. Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 22:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC You randomly left #pffanon. Why? And how come you never returned? Kinda I have logged out to change my username (wich I just found out I can do without logging out)and have had trouble logging back in if that is what you mean. Why, are you haveing trouble? Team Doofenshmirtz 02:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Advice Me:Oh well I just checked it.....didn't see any personal damage sooo it's K. (kisses Phineas back) Cool It will start probably tonight after Den Brother and as for the image what image was it? Hehe Sorry....Just got my glasses so my eyes are a little messed up now so you said damage I thought you said image.....0.0 Seriously?! Me: I thought the WHOLE time you were Baljeet Patel! -_-` I NEED A KISS FROM PHINEAS TO CALM ME DOWN! (Kisses Phineas feircely) Phineas blushes. :3 Me:I know right! :3 P&I4EVAH! your the first boy I know that's not emmbarased to say "cute" . That's pretty.....cool..... But plz don't be turned off when I say that...... Look If your gonna ignore like this....ok......bye..................... ohh Me::( Sorry for over-acting.....(hugs both of you) THIS GIRL IS '''NOT EVER NEVER '''LEAVING!!!! >:) Umm Ummm...hi yeah! You still there? Ok So SBTY is on sooo I'll be back tomorrow! :) (hugs you and kisses Phineas) Hi I'M BACK! PS. it's me HyperHearts58! :) :) ehehhehehehehehhehehe :3 :D LOL Check this out!----------> Stop SPS Phineas and Ferb Forever Edition! Re:LOL I blush (kisses Phineas) sorry I will go onto the IRC later but I cant right now D: Team Doofenshmirtz 18:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Answer Red hair and a black streak. :) WHOOOOOO! He stops I just stand there all love-struck P&I4EVAH! hey do you want to have our own twist of My Big Fat Fake Wedding? Cuples would be Me and Phineas American che and Conittecut(if i get her permission) You and Firesidegirl 10 (if that's ok) Daisy and (is it matt?) Didi and Ferb Team Doofenshmirtz and (maybe Albert) The Regurgitator (User) and Stacy Do u like the idea? Tt';s a twist! WE can make it anythng! We can just make it up along the way just like we did for The New Girlfriend and the New Boyfriend! :) LOLO! CHECK THIS OUT! :D Go to Youtube and type in Fresh Prince Of Bel Air At Church WHOOOOOOOO! WHOOOO! WHOOOO! WHOOO! WHOOOO! WHOOO! XD XD I KNOW RIGHT! Will would scream and then faint and then when he wakes up he will scream again the faint again! XD! I'm sso upset they ended that show! Yeah! THEY '''BETTER '''LEAVE PHINEAS AND FERB ALONE IF '''THEY KNOW '''WHAT'S GOOD FOR THEM! >:) (Evil London Laugh) Stuff Ok so there's an upcoming IAf ep with an "Irving and Albert" version of the theme song. I already have most it. But I still need "Building a rocket" up to "Painting a Continent". Could you help me with this? Also, you ain't talking in the IRC Yo You stopped talking in the IEC, then Faddy booted you sorry I have church in 10 mins I'd delete it if I could, but I have zero user rights whatsoever. [[User:American che|'American che]]{i'm gonna sing the doom song now!} 14:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Helloz. Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 15:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm okayz 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 15:26, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Me: (blushes violently) I have a boyfriend, ya know!! Didi: Having a crush on Ferb doesn't count. 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 22:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Me:Hey! (kisses Phineas) :) Phineas: :) IRC How come your not talking? Yoshi is ruining things hi Me:) Hi (kisses Phineas) ~HyperHearts58 AT YOUR SERVICE! FOR 20 BUCKS! :) Hi Hello. I got Isabella's Wild Day done yesterday and just created The Ballpit Kid's page a few minutes ago for others to help. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I switched the picture for a better one. Looks better, huh? Isabella and Lego Liker 22:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) No Prob No prob Phineas! (Kisses Phineas on the cheek) P&I4EVAH! u remembered your password? :) ~HyperHearts58 AT YOUR SERVICE! FOR $19 BUCKS! YEAH! I LOWERED MY PRICE! Oh :) Ohhh...that's cool..and weird.....0_0 Love yah too Phineas! ~HyperHearts58 AT YOUR SERVICE! FOR $19 BUCKS! YEAH! I LOWERED MY PRICE! I was just changing Baljeet's last name. It's canonically Rai, not Patel, because Mishti is Patel. I am seriously not the kind of person to drastically change someone else's page. It's just not cool. [[User:American che|'American che]]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 01:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the kiss Phineas! I needed that! Today I had to get 3 shots! And man are my arms num! :( ~HyperHearts58 :) Man! You make the most funniest comics! Shots:The school one,one for chicken pox,and the other for somethin bout cancer? Re: Q&A Ok this is probly a dumb question but on your question your refering to Suzy and Ducky Mo Mo right?Team Doofenshmirtz 14:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok so I will answer it after i finish the 12 i have left.. Sorry i try to do this in order...LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 22:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Picture Here is the picture I told you earlier in the hour. Is she very cute or what? Isabella and Lego Liker 23:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha Not to be rude but dude you're wayyyyyy late! But yeah! I think it's Candermy Forever! XD Long time no se....or chat....whatever! You know what I mean! :) ~Hyper Heyz! Hi P&I4EVAH! Hi Phin! Watcha' doin'? Oh Okay! Cool! I still have to edit alot of things! But do be alarmed of this I LOG OFF AT 1:00 BUT STARTING TOMORRO(GLARES AT DAD SECRETLY)I HAVE TO LOG OFF AT 10:00! Oh well!:) But I wake up at around 9:00am through 1:00pm! So It's cool! U know what Check my User page in a minute for full details in a while! Okay? :) ok My hours are up! Check out my user page to see when I'm on! :) Hey Ya'll! Whats up!? :D ~HyperHearts58